User talk:Stephan222
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Mhadick/Ultimate Robot Battle Round 3 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Teridax122 (talk) 02:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) So you know Wiki Navigation Forums Teridax122 (talk) 03:15, December 4, 2014 (UTC) About SolZen321 (talk) 12:18, December 7, 2014 (UTC) How do you create a Sandbox, like you have? --Zombiejiger (talk) 21:05, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. --Zombiejiger (talk) 21:09, December 8, 2014 (UTC) NightXenon999 Deletion of Stats section Thank you message Ultraman4Ever (talk) 20:31, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for putting physically on the monsters I edited, I forgot to put them their. Response Almost Gojira 65 I don't have a acount yet but I see people put many inappropriate stuff. If it happens again what should we do (Goji) Stephan222 (talk) 05:28, December 29, 2014 (UTC): simply reverse the edits and wait for the admin council to make a move. We've protected some pages so only logged in users can edit in the past, seems the best solution. Also, the talk page function is really meant for logged-in users, because normally I'd respond on your account page. There are many advantages to getting an account, including less ads and more customization via your own css and js. Stephan222 (talk) 05:28, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi Stephan,I am Zhu Huong Ng here.Are you the one who added the information where Ginga and Lugiel that they are one single being before they were separated?If you are,can you explain why they are a single being.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 05:38, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Ginga and Lugeil Stephan, explain to me. I need to know how did Ginga and Lugeil are One? In their page, it said Ginga is half of Lugeil and Lugeil is half of Ginga? What does that mean's? Apexz (talk) 06:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) That's the video of DX Fusion Brace but..i don't understand Japanese and how's that video said that Ginga and Lugeil are half to half, did the boy in the video said it? Apexz (talk) 06:18, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Ultraman Mebius comment 8 days ago I knew they were in alternate universe, & protect Earth, just different universes of Earth, The Heisei Ultraman just protects their own Earth Sources is the "episode guide"? Ultra/Kaiju Sections We don't need Ultra Sections if it's just one Ultra. Are you an admin? But there on power Rangers & Kamen Rider on monsters and rangers, so why are the general consensus seems to be against the article templates currently? After Ultraman Mebius is Max Stop putting Ultraman Max on Nexy on th final Episode of Ultraman Mebius after Ultraman Max is Mebius. Max came 2005 & Mebius came 2006 Crossovers If crossovers are really meeting with characters from a different show, should we put team ups instead because it's when the hero meets heros from a previous season? Ultraman4Ever (talk) 05:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Non-Team Up I understand, but I wrote what the category was for, so if you would check, you would understand. Request made What is your avatar? --Zombiejiger (talk) 21:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Disk Organisms of Fear Series Please Stop Changing the Name to The Terror of the Sacuer Race I check the translation & It was Disk Organisms of Fear (Ultraman4Ever (talk) 16:55, April 2, 2015 (UTC)) Disk Organisms of Fear Seriesz The was one way to know that it means Disk Organisms of Fear instead of Terror of the Saucer Race Series when you edited you should of know yourself because I saw that you editedBlack Dome & yet you didn't even noticed Enban Sebetsu on the Saucer Monsters?! What do You think the biggest and heaviest Kaiju is in the entire Ultraman series? Disk Organisms of Fear Series I have proof that it means Disk Organisms of Fear because I checked on Google translate & my Japanese Dictionary & here are pictures to prove it. Google Translation.jpg Organism in Japanese.jpg Enban Meaning.jpg Ultraman4Ever (talk) 01:44, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Template I changed the monster template so I can take a picture of it to show the viewers, but don't worry I'll change it back the original edit it was. Ultraman4Ever (talk) 03:29, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Mebius Episode 7 You do realize that The Lost Property of Fanton & Fanton's Lost Item are the same episode? Which means one of the pages has to be deleted because you edited both last time. (Ultraman4Ever (talk) 20:44, April 21, 2015 (UTC)) Birdon His poison sacs make him look like he has testicles drooping from his head. -- 18:31, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Mebius Episode 7 I though you deleted one of the pages, why is the copy still here? (Ultraman4Ever (talk) 19:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC)) I wanted to help me go Seabozu and Gandar I enjoyed Seabozu and Gandar please why delete Seabozu and Gandar Hi!I hope you remember me.Do you have any software that can make unclear photos more clearer?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:49, May 15, 2015 (UTC) From Ultra Zero Fight.I posted some of Kaiser Darkness(Armoured Darkness) form phots but I find it not good in quality.So your help is appreciated.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 15:18, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Ultras We only need categories on Series the Ultras were orignally on, not the episodes they appeared in a series where they're not the main heroes so we don't need categories like Ultraman Ace Taro & Leo categories on Ultras like Jack & Seven Ultraman4Ever (talk) 18:13, May 28, 2015 (UTC) categories He didn't say anything about Ultras who are not from Ace, Taro Leo & Jack we should only but the category of the Series they were originally on. ok? Ultraman4Ever (talk) 00:05, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me add some content to Ultraman One:Episode 10?Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 03:56, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Mebius & Max You were actually right that after Mebius's Final Battle its Ultraman Max's battles. Ultraman4Ever (talk) 00:53, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ( 14:09, January 12, 2017 (UTC)) Hi, I've read a few of your old blog posts and I found them very interesting. You seem to have a lot of insight into what's went on with the Ultra series and you also seem to know what's good and what's bad about each entry (or at least, certain entries). However, I don't. LOL. As someone who recently got back into Ultraman (through Ultraman Orb, so enjoyable!!!), I was wondering if you could provide some info on the whole 'Tsuburaya not having enough money' thing that I've only ever bits of such as the Ginga series focusing on marketing and stuff. I was also hoping for your insight about the quality of the Heisei series (at least, from Ginga to Orb). I'd really like to know more about the series and you seem like the best person to talk to about these things.